The Fugs
THE YODELING SOCIALISTS (ca. OCT 1964 - ca. NOV 1964) / THE FREAKS #1 (ca. NOV 1964 - DEC 1964) 1) James Edward 'Ed' Sanders vocals, guitar, organ, sex organ, harmonica, maracas 2) Naftali 'Tuli' Kupferberg vocals, farto-phone, Brillo box, finger cymbals, tambourine, various percussion instruments THE FREAKS #2 (DEC 1964 - JAN 1965) / THE FUGS #1 (JAN 1965 - FEB 23, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Kenneth 'Ken' Weaver drums, bongos, congas, maracas, vocals THE FUGS #2 (FEB 24, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Bill Szabo (aka Szabo!) amphetamine flute February 24, 1965: Peace Eye Bookstore, 383 East 10th Street, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, NY with The Holy Modal Rounders "Grand Opening" The Fugs' first gig (and only with the line-up #2). The show (from 6:00pm to 11:00pm) was taped. THE FUGS #3 (FEB 25, 1965 - MAR 7, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber vocals, guitar 5) Peter Stampfel vocals, fiddle, banjo, guitar, harmonica February 27, 1965: Gallery 111, 111 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY The Fugs' second gig. THE FUGS #4 (MAR 8, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Peter Stampfel 6) Aulden Jay Fowler (aka The Rev. Al Fowler) amphetamine flute March 8, 1965: East End Theatre, 85 East 4th Street, New Yor City, NY The Fugs' third gig (and only with the line-up #4). THE FUGS #5 (aka #3) (MAR 9, 1965 - ca. JUL 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Peter Stampfel March 29-30, 1965: East End Theatre, 85 East 4th Street, New York City, NY April 5, 1965: East End Theatre, 85 East 4th Street, New York City, NY Spring 1965: Izzy Young's Folklore Center, 6th Avenue at West Third Street, New York City, NY "Grand Opening Party" Spring 1965: unknown venue, Baltimore, MD June 12 and 19, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight shows) Two different 'Village Voice' newspaper Ad exists for this shows, the first listed the line-up of the band as: Tuli Kupferberg, Ed Sanders, Ken Weaver, Peter Stampfel and Steve Weber, while the second listed the line-up as: Tuli Kupferberg, Ed Sanders, Ken Weaver and blues guitarist Bill Barth (!?). June 29, 1965: The Caffe Cino, Manhattan, New York City, NY with Al Carmines, Ellen Stewart (MC), Warren Finnerty, John Herbert McDowell, and others "The Cino's Not for Burning - Benefit for The Caffe Cino" (two shows, 8:00pm and 12 midnight) July 2, 1965: Ego East, Manhattan, New York City, NY "Freak with the Fugs" THE FUGS #6 (ca. JUL 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Peter Stampfel 6) Vincent 'Vinny' 'Vin' Leary vocals, guitar, harmonica 7) Moe Mahoney guitar July 3, 10, 17, 24, 31, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight shows) THE FUGS #7 (ca. JUL 1965 - OCT 7, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Vinny Leary 6) John Anderson vocals, bass ca. July 1965: Andy Warhol's The Factory, 231 East 47th Street, Midtown Manhattan, NY with The Holy Modal Rounders Members of The Fugs and The Holy Modal Rounders performed en masse for one of Andy Warhol's impromptu portrait reels while Billy Name photographed their in-house performance. It is unknown how long this film is or whether it still exists. A still taken at the time of the filming by Billy Name shows the band members as John Anderson (bass guitar), Steve Weber (rhythm guitar), Ken Weaver (conga drum), Vinny Leary (guitar), Tuli Kupferberg (tamborine) and Ed Sanders (maracas). Footnote: The Fugs also performed at The Factory many, many times during this year, but I don't know exact or approximative dates. Summer 1965: Film-Makers' Cinematheque, New York City, NY with The Falling Spikes The Fugs used to play at benefits with a group called The Falling Spikes, and together they'd be called 'The Transcendetal Simulematic Orchestra'. They'd play the background music for underground movies and light shows on dancing people. The Falling Spikes eventually became The Velvet Underground. August 7, 14, 21, 28, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight shows) August 22, 1965: Village Gate, New York City, NY "A Benefit" September 4 and 11 and 18 and 25, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight shows) September 24, 1965: Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY with Eric Andersen, Theodore Bikel, Oscar Brand, Guy Carawan, Chambers Bros., Len Chandler, Barbara Dane, Rev. Gary Davis Jack Elliott, Logan English, Freedom Singers, Gale Garnett, Ronnie Gilbert, Greenbriar Boys, Fanny Lou Hamer, New Yorld Singers, New York Ramblers, Phil Ochs, Tom Paxton, Pennywhistlers, Earl Robinson, Pete Seeger and many others "Sing-In For Peace! - An All-Night Singing Protest Against The War In Viet-Nam" (afternoon show) The Fugs (without Steve Weber and Vinny Leary who missed the gig for unknown reasons) were not billed (or billed as "many others") in the gig's ad. September 24, 1965: East End Theatre, 85 East 4th Street, New York City, NY "A Benefit for The Fugs!! - Cross Country Vietnam Protest Concert Tour" (evening show) September 26, 1965: Bowery Poets Coop, 2 East 2nd Street, New York City, NY "Fugathon! - benefit for the Fugs' Cross Country Vietnam Protest Caravan" September 30, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) October 1, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) THE FUGS #8 (OCT 8, 1965 - OCT 18 or 19, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Jon Sheldon bass October 9, 1965 (approximate date): Muhlenberg College, 2400 Chew Street, Allentown, PA (cancelled) October 11, 1965 (approximate date): Frank Hoffman's house, Bloomington, IN "private party" According to Ed Sanders, The Fugs' performance was taped for the local Kinsey Institute's archives. October 1?, 1965: James Dean's grave, Fairmount, Grant County, IN "outdoor show" (cancelled) CBS-TV, Channel 8 Indianapolis, wanted to film The Fugs performance but the show was cancelled at last minute because the band was so late. October 18 or 19, 1965 (approximate date): Ed Grier's house, Lawrence, KS "private party" THE FUGS #9 (OCT 19 or 20, 1965 - DEC ?, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber October 22, 1965: Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA with Allen Ginsberg, Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Paul Krassner (MC) "The Fantastic Four VDC (Vietnam Day Committee) Campus Benefit" (show started at 8:00pm) October 25, 1965 (approximate date): The Matrix, 3138 Fillmore Street, Marina District, San Francisco, CA "audition" The Fugs' then driver and future member, Lee Crabtree, sat-in on piano with the band during the (failed) audition. October 2?-2?, 1965: Coffee And Confusion, 1339 Upper Grant Avenue, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (several days) October 29, 1965: The Orb Theater, 1470 Washington Street, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1965: Raped& Strangled Art Gallery, 883 Golden Gate Avenue, San Francisco, CA "Opening Night" November 5, 1965: 2000 Life Sciences Building, University Campus, Campanile Way at Harmon Way, Berkeley, CA with Allen Ginsberg, Country Joe and The Fish "Folk-Rock-Mantra" November 6, 1965: San Francisco Mime Troupe's loft (aka Calliope Warehouse), 924 Howard Street, San Francisco, CA with Jefferson Airplane, Sandy Bull, John Handy Quintet, The Committee, Lawrence Ferlinghetti "Benefit For SF Mime Troupe (Appeal Party I)" November 27, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) December 2, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) THE FUGS #10 (DEC ?, 1965 - DEC 2?, 1965) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Steve Weber 5) Pete 'Bomb Eyes' Kearney vocals, lead guitar December 10-11, 1965: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY with Richie Havens, The New Group December 14-16, 1965: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY with Richie Havens December 17-26, 1965: Cafe Au Go Go, 152 Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY with David Blue, Blues Project December 24-25, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight shows) THE FUGS #11 (DEC 2?, 1965 - JAN 1966) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Pete Kearney 5) Lee Crabtree piano, organ, flute, percussion December 31, 1965: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) January 1, 1966: The Bridge Theatre, 4 St. Mark's Place, New York City, NY (midnight show) THE FUGS #12 (JAN 1966 - SPRING 1966) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Pete Kearney 5) Vinny Leary 6) Lee Crabtree 7) John Anderson January 21-23, 1966: Astor Place Playhouse, 434 Lafayette Street, Manhattan, New York City, NY The Fugs played two shows a day on Friday and Sunday (8:00pm and 10:00pm), and three on Saturday (5:00pm, 8:00pm, and 10:00pm). January 27-30, 1966: Astor Place Playhouse, 434 Lafayette Street, Manhattan, New York City, NY The Fugs played two shows a day on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday (8:30pm and 10:00pm), and one on Sunday (5:00pm). Early 1966: 'The Les Crane Show', TV Show, Los Angeles, CA March 31, 1966: Village Gate, New York City, NY with Velvet Underground and Nico "April Fool Dance & Models Ball" March 31 - April 3, 1966: Astor Place Playhouse, 434 Lafayette Street, Manhattan, New York City, NY The Fugs played two shows a day on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday (8:30pm and 10:00pm), and one on Sunday (3:00pm). THE FUGS #13 (SPRING 1966 - JUL 1966) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Vinny Leary 5) John Anderson 6) Pete Kearney June 12, 1966: Town Hall, New York City, NY THE FUGS #14 (JUL 1966 - SEPT 1966) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Vinny Leary 5) John Anderson 6) Jonathan 'Jon' Kalb lead guitar July 1-2, 8-9, 15-16, 22-23, 29-30, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY July 29, 1966: El Patio Beach Club, El Patio, NY with Anthony & The Imperials August 5-6, 12-13, 19-20, 26-27, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY September 2-3 and 9-10, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY THE FUGS #15 (SEPT 1966 - DEC 1966) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Lee Crabtree 5) Vinny Leary (I do not know if he was still in the band at this point) 6) Stefan Grossman lead guitar September 16-17, 23-24, 30, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY October 1, 7-8, 14-15, 21-22, 28-29, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY November 4-5, 11-12, 18-19, 25-26, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY December 2-3, 9-10, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY The Fugs played three shows a day, 8:00pm, 10:00pm and 12 midnight. December 4, 1966: 'The David Susskind Show', TV Show, New York City, NY "Liquor, Sex, Dope: The World Of The Fugs - Part I" December 4, 1966: Action House, Island Park, NY with Velvet Underground, Nico, Mothers Of Invention, Timothy Leary, Andy Warhol, The Seventh Sons, The Godz, The Ronettes, The Shangri-Las, The Left Banke, Lenny Welch, Terry Knight and The Pack, The Vagrants, Brian Hyland "Freak-Out '66" The Fugs was advertised but maybe they don't played. THE FUGS #16 (DEC 1966 - MAR 1967) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Lee Crabtree 5) Allan 'Jake' Jacobs vocals, lead guitar, sitar, bells, vibes December 16-17, 23-24, 30-31, 1966: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY Early 1967: 'The Les Crane Show', TV Show, Los Angeles, CA January 13-14, 20-21 , 27-28, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY February 3, 1967: NYU (New York university) Loeb Student Center, 566 LaGuardia Place, Manhattan, New York City, NY with The Blues Project, Guy Carawan, Children Of Paradise, Barbare Dane, Gene & Francesca, Janis Ian, Jim & Jean, Emmett Lake, Phil Ochs, Pennywhistlers, Don Seat, Jacqueline Sharpe, Jerry Silverman, and many others, Lights by Gene Youth "Folk and Rock Marathon presented as part of Angry Arts Week" February 3-4, 10-11, 17-18, 24-25, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY February 1967: Alexander Hall (?), Princeton University campus, Pricenton, NJ March 3-4, 10-11 , 15-18, 22-25, 29-31, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY March 9, 1967: Irwin B. Clark Memorial Gymnasium, S.U.N.Y. (State University of New York), 345 Main Street, Buffalo, NY THE FUGS #17 (MAR 1967 - SUMMER 1967) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Jake Jacobs 5) Geoff Outlaw bass April 1, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY April 6, 1967: Community Arts Auditorium, Wayne State University campus, Detroit, MI April 7, 1967: Ann Arbory Armory, Ann Arbor, MI April 9, 1967: 'The David Susskind Show', TV Show, New York City, NY "Liquor, Sex, Dope: The World Of The Fugs - Part II" April 14, 1967: Panhandle Park, Golden Gate Park, Oak Street at Masonic Avenue, San Francisco, CA with Country Joe and The Fish "free afternoon show" April 21, 1967: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, 1855 Main Street, Santa Monica, Los Angeles County, CA with Allen Ginsberg April 22, 1967: Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA April 24, 1967: Panhandle Park, Golden Gate Park, Oak Street at Masonic Avenue, San Francisco, CA with Country Joe and The Fish "free afternoon show" May 12, 1967: Stock Pavilion, University of Wisconsin, Madison, WI with Allen Ginsberg May 14, 1967: Strosacker Hall, Case Western Reserve's campus, Cleveland, OH with Allen Ginsberg "benefit" May 18, 1967: Village Theatre, 105 2nd Avenue, New York City, NY May 31, 1967: Crystal Ballroom, 1332 West Burnside at N.W. 14th Avenue, Portland, OR with Family Tree June 1-4 and 7-11 and 14-18 and 21-25 and 28-30, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY June 28, 1967: Village Theatre, 105 2nd Avenue, New York City, NY with Allen Ginsberg, Mothers Of Invention, Left Banke, Group image, Bruce Murdoch, Tim Buckley, Northern Lights, Lost Sea Dreamers, Timothy Leary, Joe Frazier, Burton Greene, Lights by Pablo and The Third World, Trina's Tribe, Bob Fass (MC), and many more "Great Bust Tribal Trust - Bread for Heads - A Benefit for the Community Defense Fund" July 1-2 and 5-9 and 12-16, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY THE FUGS #18 (SUMMER 1967) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Jake Jacobs 5) Geoff Outlaw 6) Danny 'Kootch' Kortchmar guitar, electric violin, vocals, organ July 17-24, 1967: Back Bay Theater, Boston, MA August 2-6 and 9-13 and 16-20 and 23-27 and 30-31, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY August 16, 1967: Village Theatre, 105 2nd Avenue, New York City, NY with Tiny Tim, Judy Collins, Paul Krassner, Hugh Romney, Peter Walker "The Community Breast" August 22, 1967: Tompkins Square Park, Avenue A & 7th Street, New York City, NY "free evening concert" THE FUGS #19 (SUMMER 1967 - NOV 1967) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Geoff Outlaw 5) Danny Kootch September 1-3, 6-10 & 13-17, 1967 Players Theatre, New York City, NY October 6-7, 1967: Northland Mummp, inside a converted quonset hut outside the Northland Shpping Center, just north of 8 Mile Road, between Northwestern Hwy. & Greenfield Road, Southfield, MI with S.B.F. (6), Jagged Edge (7) October 15, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (with Richie Havens, Charlie Mingus, Tim Rose, Moondog & Strings, Joe Frazier, Paul Knopf, Bill Frederick, Elaine White & (MC) Bob Fass) October 21, 1967: flat bed truck, parking lot, Washington D.C. "Exorcising the Pentagon" THE FUGS #20 (NOV 1967 - DECEMBER 31, 1967) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Danny Kootch 5) Charles 'Charlie' Larkey bass 6) Kenneth 'Ken' Pine vocals, organ, guitar November 24-25, 1967: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with Gang (24), Ashmollyan Quintet (24), MC-5 (25) November 26, 1967: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with MC5, Billy C. & The Sunshine "John Sincair Defense Fund" December ?, 1967: Crystal Ballroom, 1332 West Burnside at N.W. 14th Avenue, Portland, OR December 21-24 and 28-31, 1967: Players Theatre, 115 MacDougal Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY THE FUGS #21 (JANUARY 1, 1968 - 1968) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Charlie Larkey 5) Ken Pine 6) Bob Mason drums January 20, 1968: Psychedelic Supermarket, 590 Commonwealth Avenue, Boston, MA January 22-27, 1968: New Penelope, Montreal, BC, Canada Their former member Jake Jacobs rejoins the band for these gigs. January 28, 1968: The Trauma, Philadelphia, PA Their former member Jake Jacobs rejoins the band for this gig. February 2-3, 1968: Family Dog, 1601 W Evans Street, Denver, CO with Leopold Fuchs (The Fugs cancelled) February 3, 1968: Avalon Ballroom, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Electric Flag, Mad River, The Sons Of Champlin (filled in for 13th Floor Elevators), Lights by Diogenes Lantern Works February 9-10, 1968: Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA February 11, 1968: Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Eire Apparent, Lights by Omega's Eye February 19, 1968: Cinderella Ballroom, Appleton, WI February 24, 1968: The Factory, Madison, WI February 27, 1968: outside the front gates, S.U.N.Y. (State University of New York), 100 Nicolls Road, Stony Brook, Long Island, NY with Country Joe and The Fish, Pageant Players, Soft White Underbelly March 6, 1968: Anderson Theater, 66 2nd Avenue, New York City, NY with Country Joe and The Fish, Rhinoceros "Spock's Flocks - War Resistors Benefit" March 16, 1968: Alumnae Hall, Pembroke College, Providence, RI March 29-30, 1968: Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI with Sly & The Family Stone (29-30), MC-5 (29), The Psychedelic Stooges (30) April 5, 1968: unknown venue, Cincinnati, OH "Arts Festival" April 6, 1968: Family Dog, 1601 W Evans Street, Denver, CO April 12-14, 1968: Avalon Ballroom, 1805 Geary Boulevard, San Francisco, CA with Ace of Cups, Allmen Joy April 19-21, 1968: The Cheetah, 1 Navy Street, Venice Beach, CA with Collectors, Genesis April 26-28, 1968: Kaleidoscope, 6230 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA May 3, 1968: Crystal Ballroom, 1332 West Burnside at N.W. 14th Avenue, Portland, OR with Kaleidoscope, Lights by Dr P.H. Martin's Magic Medicine Show May 4, 1968: The Lemon Tree, Eugene, OR with Kaleidoscope, Hammond Typewriter (advertised but canceled) May 7, 1968: Falkoner Center, Copenhagen, Denmark with Fleetwood Mac, Ten Years After, The Nice "Ekstra Bladet Poll Koncert" May 9, 1968: Konserthallen, Liseberg, Gothenburg, Sweden with Fleetwood Mac, Ten Years After, The Nice May 10, 1968: Folkets Hus, Kongreshallen, Stockholm, Sweden with Fleetwood Mac, Ten Years After, The Nice May 13, 1968: unknown venue, Lund, Sweden with Fleetwood Mac, Ten Years After May 31-June 1, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Moby Grape & Gary Burton Quartet) July 25-27, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA July 30-August 1, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH August 2-4, 1968 Electric Theater, Chicago, IL August 16-17, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (with Mt. Rushmore) August 23-25, 1968 Cheetah, Venice Beach, CA (cancelled, with Things To Come & The Zoo) September 29, 1968 Grughalle, Essen, GER ("Internationale Essener Songtage", with Peter Brotzmann, Cuby and The Blizzards, Family, Guru Guru Groove, Alexis Korner and his Blues Group, Kick Formation, David Peel, Tangerine Dream & Lights by Leisure Society) October 4, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Spooky Tooth & Radha Krishna Temple) October 6, 1968 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Transfusion & McKenna Mendelson Mainline) unknown date, 1968: 'A Whole Scene Going', BBC TV Show, London, UK The Fugs lip-synched: "Crystal Liaison". THE FUGS #22 (ca. NOV 1968 - FEB 22, 1969) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Ken Weaver 4) Ken Pine 5) Bob Mason 6) Bill Wolf vocals, bass November 29-30, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Philadelphia, PA (with Mandrake Memorial) December 28, 1968 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Wilson Pickett & Baby Huey & The Babysitters) December 30, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Popcorn Blizzard) 1969 February 7, 1969: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA with Velvet Underground, Grateful Dead February 20, 1969: Rice University, Houston, TX February 21-22, 1969: Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX with Shiva's Headband The Fugs' last gigs. 1984 THE FUGS #23 (JUN 9, 1984 - 1984) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Vinny Leary 4) Steve Taylor vocals, guitar 5) Coby Batty vocals, drums 6) Mark Kramer bass, keyboards June 9, 1984: Bottom Line, New York City, NY The Fugs' first reunion gig. unknown date, 1984: unknown venue, Berlin, Germany unknown date, 1984: unknown venue, Copenhagen, Denmark unknown date, 1984: unknown venue, Oslo, Sweden unknown date, 1984: unknown venue, Zurich, Switzerland unknown date, 1984: unknown venue, Helsinki, Sweden THE FUGS #24 (1984 - 1985) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Vinny Leary 4) Steve Taylor 5) Coby Batty THE FUGS #25 (1985 - JUL 12, 2010) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Tuli Kupferberg 3) Steve Taylor 4) Coby Batty 5) Scott Petito guitar, bass, keyboards, synthetizer + 6) Amy Fradon backing vocals (she sang with them only on Aug 13-14, 1994) 7) Leslie Ritter backing vocals (she sang with them only on Aug 13-14, 1994) unknown date, 1986: Bottom Line, New York City, NY unknown date, 1986: Socialist Scholars Conference, New York City. NY unknown date, 1987: Bottom Line, New Yor City, NY unknown date, 1988: Byrdcliffe Art Colony, Woodstock, NY early 1989: unknown venue, Philadelphia, PA with Allen Ginsberg "AWP Convention" May/June 1989: New York Palladium, New York City, NY "Abbie Hoffman Memorial" August 1989: Byrdcliffe Art Colony, Woodstock Valley, NY 1994 August 13-14, 1994: Byrdcliffe Barn, Saugerties, Woodstock Valley, NY with Allen Ginsberg (13-14), Country Joe McDonald (13) "The Real Woodstock Festival 1994" unknown date, 1994: unknown venue, unknown city, Italy unknown date, 1994: unknown venue, unknown city, Sweden unknown date, 1994: unknown venue, unknown city, Copenhagen, Denmark April 7, 1997: Magazzini Generali, Milan, Italy "Suoni & Visioni Rock Festival" Summer 1997: unknown venue, unknown city, Italy Autumn 1997: Wolf Trap, Washington, DC May 1998: Cathedral of St. John the Divine, New York City, NY with Patti Smith, Philip Glass, Natalie Merchant and many others "Allen Ginsberg Memorial" August 14, 1999: Byrdcliffe Barn, Saugerties, Woodstock Valley, NY "The Real Woodstock Festival 1999" The show was filmed. THE FUGS #26 (JUL 13, 2010 - PRESENT) 1) Ed Sanders 2) Steve Taylor 3) Coby Batty 4) Scott Petito